Never Again
by White-Labelx
Summary: Bella moves to forks and who does she meet the cullens (of corse) hurt, love, guns, and vampires (FIRST FAN-FIC) TEAM CARLISE STORY R/E E/J A/J E/OC C/B
1. Chapter 1

Preface: I ran, never stopping never looking back. I had to get away from _that place_, _those people _and _those memories._ I knew don't ask me how I just knew if I went back now I would die for sure.

Forks great, a population of _oh _3120, make that 3121 now. Why just why did I agree to this, I mean this is pathetic still, I made Charlie happy doing this... I think. Renée my harebrained, erratic mother is the reason I'm here she and her oh so perfect new husband Phil (don't get me wrong I love him)decide to go around the world, Phil is perfect for my Renee though, he maybe a little young but I know he will take good care of her. I love them both but really, they never gave me another option

The car ride was awkward to say the least, you see Charlie and me are not people for talking or showing emotions really. We were never that close but every summer for the past 8 years I would come to this pathetic town of forks to spend time with him… fishing my dad did not and still does not understand I hate sport even fishing. "so.. your hair seems longer, it looks nice" Charlie pulled me from my thoughts "Um.. yeah I guess" neither of us said anything else for the 3 hour car ride. My iphone is my backup plan for times like these.

As we pulled up to the house, wait no _our house_ I noticed that it had not changed in over well as long as I could remember. As I got out the car I managed to fall over my own feet, yh that's me falling over nothing I'm a huge klutz. Charlie insisted on carrying my 2 bags up to my new room in case I fell over again. "I chose new bedding and paint, purple is cool right?" Charlie asked "Yeah sure purple is cool" "Alright… well I'll be downstairs if you need me, I cleared some space In the bathroom for you to umm put your stuff" right one bathroom "Thanks" I replied. One of the best things about Charlie is that he does not hover.

After I put away my two suitcases of clothes, I made my way back down stairs to find Charlie sat on the couch with a bottle in one hand and a fag in the other. "Char-dad if you want to smoke could you please do it outside?" I asked. God do I hate the smell of smoke "Sorry sure bells have to get used to not being the only person living here now" Charlie said as he put out the fag, then continued "You start school tomorrow if that's okay and I going to order pizza for dinner?" "Okay dad that's fine but you don't have to I will cook" He gave me _the face_ "I can cook you know, I'm not like Renee" We both knew how horrible her little experiments in the kitchen were "No it's fine bells I already ordered the pizza" as if on cue the pizza was delivered and we ate in silence, nothing awkward about it this time. When we were done I cleaned up because I knew Charlie would not have any success doing it. "Night dad" I called as I climbed the stairs, I didn't wait for his reply. I had to keep reminding myself that I had to call him dad to his face and not Charlie Renee insisted on that.

Eight thirty… well that's just great might as well go to sleep now, seeing as there's nothing better to do. Then tomorrow face the perils so starting a new high school half way through a semester. I am not one for making new friends even back in Phoenix I only had a few good friends. I'm socially awkward I guess you could say. Oh and even better I get to ride in the cruiser (Charlie Is chief of police) another reason I will love it here. Get ready for the most boring 3 years of my life!

**Let me know what you think, my first fan-fic x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bleep bleep bleep _arh morning already! I got up and walked to the shower and took my time. After 20 minutes I knew I had to get out, unless I wanted wet hair all day. After a dried my hair got dressed, I made my way down stairs to get some pop tarts, yes I know not healthy but god damn I do love them. "Hey morning bells good to see your up, I got to go work but first I got something for you" Charlie said "what dad you didn't have to get me anything you know" I really hate getting gifts "Yeah I know but you will love this" "okay what is it then" I asked "follow me" he got up and I followed outside wait _outside? _

I saw it and well it was awesome, Charlie got me a truck, and a really nice one at that "I got it from Billy black down on the res he has no use for it any more, Jake rebuilt the engine and I know it's not the best or newest in the world but it sturdy" Charlie rushed, he did not like talking emotion. "Dad it great, I can't believe you got this for me" I really did love it. "yeah well I figured that you would not want to drive to school in a cruiser, so drive safe I gotta get to work, bye bells" "bye dad" I called back. Awesome, well my day could not have started better.

Charlie left directions to the school on the street but who needs directions to a school less than 2 miles away? As I pulled in I noticed that just about no one was here _great no one to see me fall_ I made my way into the office. The hot air hit me when I pulled open the door and stepped inside, I was tempted to stay there forever, and unfortunately the school secretary noticed me "Hello dear, you must be the new student Isabella right?" she practically yelled at me, my god, I just nodded "well I'm miss Cope and here is your new schedule, a map of the school and oh get your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day okay?" again almost yelled at me.

I made my way out of the office, and guess what bumped into someone, great, "I'm sorry are you okay" I asked "yes I'm fine thank you" he said, I looked up just to make sure.. WOW he was beautiful, a god. The first thing I noticed was his hair tousled bronze like copper and his face, oh god it was perfect: perfectly sculpted, like the rest of his body as I looked, straight nose, perfect red lips and that smile, it made me want to die."Umm I'm new hhh here bella"damn do I always speak like that. "Well Bella it is nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen. His voice was like velvet and as perfect as the rest of him. "do you have psychology first, I could show you the way" I was lost for word, I looked into his eyes and gasped, butterscotch wait no gold, and guess what they were perfect and made you want to melt inside. Wait... how did he know what I had first "oh okay I guess, how did you know" I asked "Well there are 321 people in the school and chances are you had it so "he trailed of.

As we began walking I was care and I mean real careful not to fall "so what's the teacher like" My old one was horrible to say the least. He seemed off "oh you will love him, he's young, hot and a great teacher" he said with a crooked smile on his lips. By now we had made it to the classroom and were standing waiting for others to come in. "so what are we studying" that is the best I can come up with! "Micro expressions " I sighed " what" Edward asked " I already studied that, and I'm was already a pro at reading people" I mumbled the last part "what" Damn he heard that shit " urmm well you see I'm just like that I guess taking note of things." I thought to change the subject before he had chance to replied "so you got a girlfriend" I asked "why you offering" he said winking I felt the blood rush up to meet me cheeks "no I'm joking and yes I'm engaged" damn his voice I could get lost in it and god do I want to kiss and him and at WAIT ENGEAGED "what engaged at this age" I blurted "sorry sorry that was rude of me" I rushed. "No its fine, really some people feel that way but we are just in love" he laughed Ringsaved by the bell.

I left Edward and went to stand by the teacher's desk waiting for him. "Alright class settle down" said a velvet voice kind of like Edwards. Edward made his way over to the teacher's desk and sat down, that's when it clicked EDWARD WAS THE TEACHER. Fuck me "Bella is there something I need to sign?" I fumbled around trying to find the slip, finally I handed it to him "thanks Edward" I thought I said it quicketly but looked like I yelled by the way everyone was looking at me with their jaws dropped. What was it Mr Cullen? "Thank you Bella, can you take the seat at the back please" I nodded and made my way down to the seat and guess what I fell over the first table, as I got all eyes were still on me and I saw Edward laugh to himself. I ducked me head because of my blushed and made my way to my chair. As soon as I was seat Edward began the lesson with an intro to micro expressions and then said everyone had to use this simulation and he would get a score. It was clear who wanted to be in the class and who wanted to be here to look at Edward.

SHIT I can't belevive he never told me he was the teacher, I mean come on and the way he knows he's hot and a great teacher is like self love much. Damn why me and I just thought of my teacher as perfect "Bella… Bella…Bella" I looked up realising Edward calling me "yes" "it's your turn". As I made my way to the front of the class I looked at the floor the whole way. The micro expressions were at 1 second, to easy, I turn it to the hardest level a 15th of a second, still easy if I say so. When I finished I turned around to find not just my class but Edward gob smacked. "What" I asked innocently, I knew normal people don't just do what I did "umm nothing Bella please take your seat and can I see you after class?" Edward stuttered "sure" I skipped back to me seat and waited for the bell to ring.

I made my way to Edwards desk and he had a confused look in his eyes, those perfect gold eye no… stop he is your teacher. "Hhhh-how did you do that Bella" he asked generally confused "I have always been able to do that, and it was easy, can I go now I don't want to be late Edward?" I asked innocently "sure" he sighed. My next two lesson went by rather quiky and I found myself walking to lunch with some girl from Spanish, god could she talk and really talk, I swear she never took a breath! We sat at a table with a few other people I recognised from my Spanish Mike, Tyler and Angela. I looked around the room looking for Edward, that's when I first saw them; they sat at a table in the corner. "Who are they?" I asked urm Jessica that's it Jessica. She didn't even need to look up to see who I was talking about. "The Cullen's and hales. The two blondes are Rosalie and jasper, Dr Cullen's kids and the other two are Miss Cullen's kids. And they all date… each other The big brown haired one is Emmitt he is with Rosalie that blonde and her twin is jasper and he is with Alice and you_ know Mr. _C_ullen_" she_ snickered _

Wow they looked just like Edward perfect not one flaw one them. I made my way to gym with mike, I think his name was. "hey coach this is Bella she's new' mike told some man in waytotight shorts. "Thanks mike, hello I'm coach Tibs, we are doing football today so I can find you a uniform and you will be partnered with Japer Hale. "Urm thank" I mumbled. After we got changed we made our way outside and guess what all the boys wanted to be my partner I heard the term _shiny new toy_ thrown around. I saw Jasper sitting alone on the bleacher and I made my over to him "hey I'm Bella, coach said we are partners for today" as I spoke his head snapped up and looked into my eyes with confusing. His eyes were so like Edwards and well he was perfect but more buff. We made our way to the middle of the field and began kicking the ball back and forth; well as good as I could, while everyone was jaw dropped. The whistle blew and everyone else started, coach came round while Jasper was telling me how to kick properly. "Well Bella you are amazing you got Jasper to speak." Coach exclaimed as he walked away. "So Jasper you don't speak in this class why?" "Simple don't like them, if I don't speak to them" He did realised he said he like me right, the blood rushed to my cheeks and I ducked my head because Jasper laughed. When I looked up I saw a white blob coming towards me and the last thing I remember was Jasper yelling my name, and then the darkness came.


	3. Chapter 3

**sadly i don't own twilight or the charaters all credits go to Stephine Meyer**

_Bleep bleep bleep,_ moring again. I don't even remember going home from school. I reached over to hit my alarm but there was nothing there, god damn my head hurt like hell! I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room but I had a good Idea that it was a hospital "Bella Bella, oh man I am really sorry, you must hate me" I jumped startled by the voice and turned my head to find jasper sitting in a chair with his head lying on my bed. "Jasper, look at me" still had his head down "any one could get hit by a football, its okay I'm fine. "Still nothing. I stroked his hair trying to soothe him. "Thanks" he muttered. As I was about to call for a nurse, the door swung open. Jasper, who did nothing but sit by my bed was suddenly on his feet standing in front of my bed, like he was trying to protect me from… the doctor? He stood straight like a solider not moving an inch "hello Isabella good to see you awake in do-" he was cut off by jasper who moved to stand in front of him, blocking him from me. Doctor umm well the doctor tried to get around jasper but it was no use "look son I need to hel" again he was cut off by jasper yelling this time "I am not your son, get out Bella will be seen by my dad and only my dad, got it?" The doctor was frozen not sure what to do but the look on his face was priceless, slowly he nodded and bolted for the door.

"Jasper are you okay? He was just trying to help me" I said softly, honestly I didn't want jasper to shout at me to. Jasper moved back to his spot before the doctor came in "sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just they would not let me change your doctor while you were unconscious and I wanted you to have the best and my dad is so yeah" jasper said softly, I had to strain to hear him. The things I did note was that he was in the same clothes are when we played football, also he was so hansom and perfect. Two Charlie was not here, which was odd. And last he said I was unconscious, just how long had I been unconscious? "Jasper, how long have I been unconscious, where's Charlie and can you get someone for pain meds please?" Christ my head hurt, Jasper did nothing. "Could you take his thing out of me?" I asked and pointed to the IV. He got up silently and took it out my arm and sat back down but kept his head up looking at me, I'm getting somewhere here.

"You have been unconscious for 3 days" he began "Charlie is getting something to eat, I promised not to leave you, not that I have in the past 3 days" he rambled on. He had absolutely no emotion on his face or in his voice "Jasper you know I'm not mad right" his face remained "I forgive you, not mad really, jasper?" I was surprised that I was generally concerned from him, weird right? "I felt bad for hurting you Bella I'm really sorry" he said softly, he let some emotion cross his face, sadness, guilt and pain? "Go home Jasper change and come back okay" he didn't look as if he was going to leave "Jasper go home I have Charlie here" He looked like he was going to object but as if on cue Charlie walked in with coffee in hand.

"Fine dad starts his shift in 10 minutes and he will give you some pain meds and I will be back later" he got up and left, giving Charlie a slight nod as he came to take his seat. The instant Charlie sat down he started apologising as well "dad I'm fine, stop apologizing it's not your fault okay?" I cut him off "yeah okay bells I guess I was just worried about you, that's all." He chuckled "you know that Jasper kid has not left or eaten since you have been here, you forgave him right?" he asked "yes dad I did" I sighed then continued "could you get the doctor now my head is killing me. He chuckled then pressed a button next to my bed.

Moments later the door swung open "so I heard Isabella is awake" I blushed looking down, his voice was better than Edwards and Jaspers put together, "Well Isabella I need to give up a check up, hey Charlie would you mind waiting outside?" Charlie must have got up and left because I heard the door swing open then shut. "now Isabella could you look up for me" I would do anything for that voice, we both gasped, at what we saw, this man no God this God, could put Edward to shame, the way was perfect blonde hair was gelled back and his full red lips and oh god though his shirt you could he his muscles ripple as he moved, I finally meet his eye's, Christ they were perfect no, perfect was an understatement, bright gold it was like you could see straight to his soul. He cleared his throat "I am um Dr Cullen bu-but please call me Carlisle. Can we start the exam Isabella" He almost forgot his own name? I realised he was waiting for an answer "Yeah sure" I didn't both telling me to call me Bella, the way he said my name, God. He moved about an inch away from my face and shone the light in my eyes, he was even better close up, I felt the blood rush up to greet my cheeks. Those 10 minutes were the best in my life so far, even if I had to keep from kissing Carlisle right there. Carlisle finished the exam and sat in the chair next to me and we began talking about school and his work, he grabbed my hand and started to rub circles with his thumb, he smiled when I didn't pull away from his grip, I almost had a heat attack when he touch me.

Charlie came back 20 minutes later with another coffee in hand, and talked to Carlisle about me, I picked I had to stay another 2 weeks, great, at least I get to see Carlisle more. Carlisle's eyes never left mine nor his hand, Charlie seemed not to notice, soon Carlisle had to go and take care of other patients, when he let go of my hand, he seemed to whimper at the loss of contact but I pretended not to notice. He left but not before kissing my forehead. If I die, I will die happy now. Charlie left about 10 minutes later to go back to work.

I wish Carlisle was here damn, this is Jaspers dad I'm thinking about, Shit he was like 30, who's cares though I always had a thing for older guys but why would he like plain boring me? He was a cooling touch come to think of it he was ice cold, but weren't all doctors? Carlisle came back 2 hours later and I swear his eyes lit up when he looked at me or was I imagining all of this? We talked about random stuff, school mostly. "So what's your wife like" I killed me to ask but I had to know ""I'm not married" he replied happily. "Hey do you know where Jasper Is? He said he would come back." I asked I did miss talking to him. Carlisle looked uncomfortable but soon recovered with a fake smile "he had a lot to do" I knew he was lying but I let it slide.

The next two weeks were much the same, Charlie would visit for 20 minutes a day and later on Carlisle came and sat by my bed grab my hand and we would talk, sometimes for hour. I hated when he left, I felt so empty without him, what's going on with me. SHIT I have a crush on him SHIT Jasper and Edwards's dad. Angela came by to give me school work and ended up chatting, I really liked her. The day I was checked out I was pretty sad because I couldn't see Carlisle every day. Being with him was heaven. URH I have a crush on Carlisle Cullen.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR XXX it's 4:30 so i think i might get some sleep but review please and thanks to those people who have x  
Do one good deed a week and you never know what will happen x  
Be the change you want to see in the world x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight, oh how i wish i did x

Texting for _Carlsile and _**bella x**

_Flashback_:  
̴I was getting dressed ready to leave the hospital; I had to admit I was sad, I couldn't see Carlisle every day. "Isabella happy to get out here I bet" Carlisle beamed, I never heard him enter my room "forgive for not knocking Isabella" Carlisle chimed, always a gentlemen. "Its fine Carlisle and yeah I guess so" my response was not very enthusiastic, Carlisle gave me a questioning look but let it go, which I was grateful for I didn't want to explain I would miss him. "So here is my number call/text me if you need anything or just want to talk" his hand brushed against mine and damn were they ice cold but weren't all doctors? Charlie walked in when I was about to bring this up "hey bells ready?" I just nodded. We all made our way to the parking lot "well Charlie I must go but if Isabella gets worse or feels dizzy brings her straight back okay goodbye" Charlie shook his hand "Thanks again Dr Cullen." Charlie walked away to get the cruiser, "call me if you need _anything_ and take two pills a day okay?" he looked rather concerned "Yes okay I will, bye Carlisle" I replied softly "bye Bella" he kissed my forehead and walked away.

So here I am sitting alone at home, Charlie had to go back to the station and it was already 12 o'clock so there was no point in school **hey Carlisle it's Bella, how are you. **Should I send it? I think I was debating with myself for a good 10 minutes because when I looked down at my phone I noticed a text FROM CARLISE  
_Hey Isabella r u ok? Need anything? How is your day? __ Carlisle  
_ **hey Carlisle I'm fine, I left the hospital this morning so my day is going fine, I don't need anything how's your day going? **** Bella  
**_My day is okay I guess, but are you sure you don't need anything? :/ Carlisle  
_ I was he worries to much but it was kind of nice, Charlie was not that lovey-dovey. I and Carlisle must have been texting for ages because next thing Charlie was walking though the door, SHIT we had been texting for near 3 hours. "Hey dad sorry I don't have dinner ready yet" I blabbed "no its okay Billy invited us down so when you're ready let leave" "okay well I'm ready so let's leave" Charlie gave me a confused look problem because I was in sweat pants but who cares. I sent Carlisle one last text and got in the cruiser.

We made our way to bills place, I vaguely remembered the place from a couple year's back "you remember Billy right and his son Jake?" Charlie asked "yeah we used to make mud pies together right, nice kid." I commented. We pulled up to a vaguely familiar little house, we made our way through to the sitting room, and it was quite cute really. There was a man in a wheel chair and a boy about 15 both with olive skin, Billy and Jake I guessed. "Hey Bella, you okay now?" I guessed everyone heard of my accident, great, "Yeah I'm fine, Dr Cullen was amazing" ah Carlisle. Billy was staring at Charlie and Charlie staring back before they both explode shouting at each other, I managed to catch the words 'idiot, Dr Cullen and legends' "hey you want to go outside, they could be at this a while?" I tore my gaze away from them to find Jake standing right next to me "sure" we made our way out the house to the beach across the road. We walked and talked about school and friends until I brought up the Cullen's "so why doesn't your dad like them?" most people loved them "Well we have some old tribe legends about 'the cold ones'" he said in a creepy voice "but that's all I know, now let's get back and see if they stopped arguing" Jake chuckled and began walking back "Hey are they always like this?" I piped up "Well Yeah it's getting worse with old age" he joked, He always seemed to be happy. When we got back they stopped arguing but wouldn't talk and acted like 3 year olds to each other, needless to say after we eat we left, quickly.

_Bleep bleep bleep, morning again God, _I got up took a shower, grabbed a pop tart and jumped into my truck heading for school. As I got out my truck I heard someone yelling my name, Edward and jasper came running over to me, everyone was staring AGAIN perfect. "hey jasper, Edward" I sighed, keeping my head down damn you blush, "hey Bella, how are you" he inquired," I'm okay jasper, really" I looked up to meet his eyes, they were the same colour as Carlisle's but held nothing to his angel like eye's, arh why can't Carlisle be here he's so perfect I whined in my head. Edward was giving me weird look... okay? "Okay well Alice is calling so I better be off bye" he jogged off "Bella let's get to psyche, don't want to be late for the teacher do you?" he winked at me, I scoffed. " so Carlisle told me you liked to read" Edward stated "yeah that's true" God what else did he tell Edward, I wouldn't mind talking to Carlisle about that though well I wouldn't mind talking to Carlisle about how to play hockey, just as long as it's him. Out the corner of my eye I swear Edward was smiling at me, like he could read my thoughts… that are crazy. "Bella dating anyone?" he smirked "isn't that an inappropriate question to ask a student?" now I was smirking and Edward went all shy, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression "ha your face, but no," I laughed barely able to get it out. "But you like someone and I know who it is" I froze on the spot, how could he know no he just messing with you. "Tell me now please please please" he really begged. Looking at Edward he was perfect but still nothing to my Carlisle, WOW MY CARLISLE where did that come from, and Edward was still giving me puppy dog eye, _ring _thank god for that bell.

Mr Cullen's (Edward) lesson was over quick and walked out to find jasper leaning against the wall with a paint expression on his face that seemed to ease as I walked towards him... weird. "hey, walk with me" he asked "sure okay" I nodded, we began walking and guess what everyone stared, jasper dropped me off at my classroom then left, Jessica began questioning me on what was going on with me and jasper, I told her "I guess he felt bad".. I think that a least tbh I'm not sure myself. Jasper was outside the door again and we began walking off to history, which I found out I had with jasper. We sat at the back and passed notes most the lesson and jasper kept correcting the teacher (we were leaning about the Civil war) but how does jasper know more than the teacher? Never the less I think we were becoming friends.

The lesson ended and we made our way to the cafeteria, I began to walk over to Angela before jasper grabbed my hand and led me to his family's table. He pulled out a chair for me to sit at, I sat between him and Edward "Bella this is Alice, Emmitt and Rosalie" jasper jester to each person as he said there names "hey Bella I know we will be great friends" Alice was nearly bouncing in her sit. "Hey I'm Emmitt, the cool and handsome one" he grinned, he was handsome but they were all amazing. "Look at what the cat dragged in" Rosalie sighed softly but loud enough for me to hear, I guess she didn't like me. Alice and jasper were deep in convocation and so were Emmitt and Rosalie, Edward was still begging to find out who I liked, even though he said he knew. About half way though lunch, Rosalie was still glaring at me I adverted her gaze to look around to room, all eyes were on my and I mean the whole room even teachers, what is it with this town and staring! I had enough I stood up on my chair, now all the Cullen's were looking at me "take a picture it will last longer" everyone turned away rather quick, even the teachers. I sat back down looking pound with myself, the Cullen's were staring wide eyed at me "what" I tried to play innocent, the answer came from someone I did not expect it to "nothing, thank you" Rosalie remarked giving me a soft smile. I had a feeling we would be better friends after that. "Oh Bella we have to go shopping next weekend" Alice babbled on about some fashion designer.

All to soon lunch was over, My afternoon classes were extremely boring English with miss Bolton, she was a young teacher, great and everything but I hated her because of what she taught, one good thing was that I had it was Emmitt and he joked a lot. Mechanics was next and Emmy walked me to that, during class (I had it with Rosalie) we talked a little about trivia thing's but it was a start. Our teacher was Mr Goodchild he was alright, dressed a bit werid but okay at teaching. Jessica told me that the Cullen's spoke to no one (expect when had to and Edward) and that I was the first person they spoke to and I quote "why would they want to talk to you" thanks that was nice. I got home later that day because me I stayed behind to help and Edward, he still asking me and even though he said he knew he wanted me to tell him, I made dinner Fish Fry and went upstairs grabbing my phone and started texting with Carlisle for hours, until he had work and I had to sleep.

The rest of the week was much the same, I found out I had English Geography with Emmy, PE + History with Jasper, Mechanics + further maths with rose (she was warming up to me and told me to call her that) Art and Design with Alice. One of the Cullen's would always walk me to my next class even Edward, which was annoying because I still had not told him who I liked, more liked loved. We sat together at lunch and everything. People were learning to stare less, some still did. In the evenings I would cook for Charlie, do homework, then spend the rest of the evening texting Carlisle, I wounded if his kids know we text so much? What would their mum think? SHIT what if he had a wife, of course he did wait… no wedding ring at the hospital few I'm good. I remembered something Edward said about getting a new teacher Mr Webber? Why that was name familiar.

**thanks for reading and tell me, should i keep on with a normal carlisle bella story or throw in some undercover cops?  
All the teacher's are based on my teachers and i do like my teachers (well some)  
Be the change you want to see in the world x**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella you need to get up now for school" Charlie was banging on my door "getting up now dad" I shouted back. No shower for me today perfect, rah 20 minutes great, I got dressed and ran jumped in my truck also no breakfast perfect.

I got out of my truck and school; I turned surprised to find Rosalie right next to me "hey Rosalie" she looked surprised at me "you can call me rose you know, or Rosie, hey come on we will be late for further maths" she started to walk away "wait don't I have phsyc?" I was confused "No that was week a, its week b now. We have two different weeks" Right confusing. "We have that new teacher and he's super hot."I nodded but said nothing. When we got to the classroom me and rose made our way to the back and sat down, she started talking again "so the new teacher, wears suits all the time with vests and neon belts and some weird shoes but I love it so much, he also has some obsession with pandas and bears. He is almost as hot as Carlisle" I turned wide eye at her, why would she describe her dad as hot and did she know! She remained silent and just smirked. I felt the blush creep up and ducked my head. "Class I'm Mr. Webber nice to meet you, when I call your name answer yes or something like that" Rose kept nudging me to look but I kept my head down, that voice did sound real familiar though? "Bella?" Mr. Webber called, I looked up "SHIT" I knew he sounded familiar, we both stared at each other for a while before someone *Rose* cleared there throat "Bella…" Mr. Webber looked undecided on what to say next "Um please see me after class" He went back to calling names "what was that Bella, do you know him?" Rose whispered/yelled to me, "urm kinda I don't want to talk okay" the bell rang a second later saving me from Rose. I rushed from the room and heard Mr. Webber calling after me but I ran even faster.

I managed to avoid Rose… until lunch, when she practically forced me to sit at the table, the Cullen's/hale's were staring at me why does everyone stare "tell me about Mr Webber then "Emmett was bouncing up and down on his seat. "Fine, I dated him back in phoenix" I summered, I left out the fact that his real name was Dan baycroft and that he worked undercover oh and I shot him. I saw Edward stiffen out the corner of my eye, like he could read my mind crazy right? I bet Dan was working undercover now "what" Edward shouted jumping up, getting everyone even Mr Webber who had just walked in attention, great "sorry someone kept kicking me" he sat back down and whispered something to his siblings

I heard someone sit in the chair next to me and I knew it would be Dan; no one else would dare sit at the Cullen's table. All the Cullen's/hales were looking at me curiously "Hey Bella, you ran off before we could chat" all the Cullen's were still staring "sorry I um forgot" I stuttered. I refused to meet his gaze "well I was hoping we could talk, if you would look at me" I looked up and met his eyes, they were bright blue and amazing but held nothing against my Carlisle's WOW my Carlisle where did that come from.. I kinda like it "alone because I want to talk about my job and stuff" he added lower. I saw Edward stiffen and mumble something to the other and they mirrored his action. "hey guys could you give us a moment" I pleaded "sure, it's going to be sunny later so us, Carlisle and esme are going camping so we will see you tomorrow, bye" they all danced off together. Damn they were graceful even Emmitt

"Hey Marty, Davie and if I'm right director?" now to a normal person it would look like I was talking to Dan but I knew the others were listening though his button cam. Dan sighed pulling a second earwig out of his pant pocket, smiling I put It in. "Bella you know us to well, how are you?" Davie asked cheerfully, you see they WERE like second family to me "good I guess and you guys?" I heard a chorus of yeahs and yes's. "So _Mr Webber _are you going to tell me what you are doing here?" I decided not to call him Dan, well out of my head, "that's classified" Dan barked ha typical. "So unclassified it then" I shot back. "Bella you know it's not that easy" The Director said "what I can ask you is how well do you know the Cullen's, where did they transfer from?" he continued. I was confused Alaska right? "They came from Alaska, everyone knows that" I assured, "or so they say" Dan whispered. The bell rang preventing me from asking my next question "I'm not done asking questions just yet you know" I heard of course in my ear, "fine then later…well bye" Dan got up and walked to his classroom.

The next two lessons passed pretty fast, I walked to the parking lot after school only to remember that Emmitt gave me a ride that morning. "Need a ride" Dan offered as he pulled up beside me, I noticed no one else was left in the parking lot, just how long had I been standing here? I was lost today. I realised that Dan was waiting for an answer "yh… sorry spaced out there" I mumbled getting in, "well I guess you have a lot of questions don't you?" Dan queried, he know me to well "of course I do but let's get back to Charlie's and wait for the others" I beamed knowing this would annoy him. Dan nodded and we lapsed into silence, once we got back we sat in the living room waiting for the others. 10 minutes later two old cars pulled up "Keeping a low profile, no one needs to remember us" he could as always read me! I sat down from my pacing waiting for them to come in (yeah they just walk into my house, it's always been like that though) they all filed into the living room, Davie, Marty and The Director all stood awkwardly at the corner of the room. "You can sit guys" I laughed. They all looked relived at my happy mood and sat, The Director… wait what was he doing here? "I came to brief you Bella" damn people could really read me easy or at least these. "Bells we missed you in phoenix, nothing is exciting anymore" Marty exclaimed as he and Davie pulled me into a bear that could rival Emmitt, they were like big brothers to me "hey guys you know I missed you to, things are pretty boring here" well except my Carlisle he's … different. They took their sits again and The Director stood "We or well the FBI got an anonymous call from somewhere in Italy, Volterra, they told us to look into the Cullen's, at first we left it alone but after a couple of days we got another call on our privet phones and they told us again to look into the Cullen's. We tried to look for them but we found nothing only that they appeared 4 years ago just before they moved here and also there was nothing on our mystery callers. So here we are in forks, none of them have facebook, twitter, MSN, bebop or even a phone" The Director explained "wait they do have phone I got their numbers hold on" I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone, only to trip running down the stairs. I landed with a thud and blacked out

"Bella Bella Bella wake up" Marty pleaded, I opened my eyes to everyone crowed around me, I realised I was still on the floor. Marty and Davie picked me up and carried me to the couch, "Bella we got to take you to the hospital." Marty shouted franticly, he began picking up but I protested "no way, no way I will just get someone to come here" I left out whom. They gave me a sceptical look but lead I on couch and all took seats opposite me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and diled Carlisle's number  
_Hello this is Carlisle _God his voice I missed it  
**hey it's Bella, I kinda fell down the stairs could you help I think I twisted my ankle"  
**_OH my Bella are you okay, I will be there now don't worry I'm coming. _He sounded really concerned… I felt nice  
**OKAY BYE  
**_Be there in a few bye Bella  
_I noticed the others looking at me "who was that Bella" The Director asked "Carlisle Cullen, he is a friend" I stated, they all looked shocked but that did not last long as I heard Carlisle's car pull up to seconds later and he was out and into the house in 10 more "Bella where are you" he asked franticly "In the living room" I yelled back. He came rushing in not even noticing the 4 other people stood against the other wall watching him. "Bella are you okay what hurts?" he asked looking me up and down "I'm fine Carlisle it's just my ankle" I looked into his Golden eyes and got lost, I heard the Director clear his throat. Carlisle looked confused for a second before turning around and spotting the others in the room, "I'm sorry, I am Carlisle Cullen nice to meet you..." he held out his hand and they all looked at him in shock, ha they weren't expecting that! "Marty, that's Davie, Dan and Adam, we are friends from phoenix, just passing though and we thought to stop by" They all shook his hand and were still staring at him. "Well guys it was great seeing you but don't you need to get going now" I asked from the couch "um yes, well remember what I said Bella" Dan pleaded before they filled out, we heard there cars leave seconds later

Carlisle was back to me in an instant, poking and prodding my ankle "well it's going to be okay just don't walk on it to much this weekend" His voice was to die for "well that's Alice shopping trip out the window then" I chuckled, he joined in "well you are going to have to tell Alice, no way I'm doing that again" he shook his head looking generally scared "Alice is that bad, at shopping, does she pick horrible stuff" I asked. He looked surprised before answering "no the complete opposite she is amazing but she shops for everyone in the family even me and she spends millions of dollars, also last time I tried to stop her she tried me up and stole me black card and maxed it out, who know you could max out a limitless card?" he tried to laugh but he was shivering from the memory "she really tided you up?" okay now I was scared "yes, she can be very devious to get what she wants! She even tried to sell her brother for a pair of shoes" Shit and I agreed to go shopping with her! "Doesn't worry I won't let you come to any harm Bella" Carlisle said in a soft voice. "Here let me take you to your room" I began to protest but Carlisle already picked me up bridle style and was carrying me upstairs and set me on my bed and sat next to me. "Bella" I looked up into his eyes and just got lost they were beautiful, next thing I knew Carlisle lips were crushing against mine, It took me a second to realise before I started to kiss him back with as much passion as I could, I felt his tongue run along my lower lip and I opened my mouth happily. God his lips were like marble but it felt so good. I felt his tongue entered my mouth and get entwined with mine, Christ he tasted amazing, he pulled away all too soon." I'm sorry I should not have done that" he got up off the bed and walked over to the window. Did he regret kissing me? "I'm not, do you regret kissing me?" I felt tears well up and I looked down embarrassed. "NO" he roared and walked back to me pulling my head up with his fingers, locking his eyes on mine "not for one minute do I regret it Isabella" that was all I need and I crushed my lips on his, Carlisle pushed me back so I was lying on the bed and he was on top of me.

I was lying on a bed making out with Carlisle Cullen does live get any better "Bella" he moaned into my mouth and ran his fingers though my hair pulling me closer. I let my own moan escape my lips and let my hands wonder to his god perfect abs. he pulled his lips of mine all too soon again. I whimpered at the loss of contact "Isabella I have to go unless you want Charlie to come home to this" Shit I forgot about Charlie Damnit. Carlisle rolled of the bed and pulled me up with me so we were both standing looking into each other's eye's "Isabella would you be my girlfriend" he looked so… well there was not a word but loving came to mind "do you even have to ask" I brought my lips back to his and he pulled away again, "Isabella I have to go, I really have to but would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night please" he gave me puppy dog eye's, how could I say no? "Of course" he gave me one last peck on the lips and disappeared out of the door and I heard his car pull out. I laid back down thinking of Carlisle Cullen, I had a date with Carlisle Cullen, and I made out with Carlisle Cullen. My mind wondered form Carlisle to my last boyfriend Dan, he and the team were here to investigate the Cullen's should I tell them? There was off about the Cullen's and I knew it, they all have gold eyes and are hard and cold. No normal person was like that and I don't think I ever saw them eat, I made my mind up I was going to confront Carlisle and if he told me the truth I would tell him about the investigation. I wonder if Edward would be happy about this, he is my closest friend and I'm kissed his dad! Oh god Charlie should I tell him?! No wait yes wait no urh I finally let gravity win the over my eye lids and let them close not realising how tired I was. That night I dreamt of Carlisle was here in my room watching me sleep. He was sitting in the old rocking chair in a grey hoodie. I stared at him and I blinked and he was gone. It seemed so real, but it was just a dream… wasn't it?

**Think of Dan as G from (NCIS LA)  
Marty: looking like Deeks (NCIS LA) but with the personality of Tont from (NCIS) and some barney (How i met your mother)  
Davie: A cross of Adam (CSI:NY) Eric (NCIS LA)  
The Director: A bit of Gibbs (Ncis) Mac (CSI:NY) Grissom (CSI) and looks of Vance (NCIS)**

**Tell what you like, what you don't x  
stuff that doesn't make sense x**


End file.
